Episode:Cheese, Cues and Blood
|image = |caption = Al talking with Bud about his suspicions about Kelly, how she seems to have come into extra cash in "Cheese, Cues, and Blood" in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 4 |overall = 109 |network = FOX |production = 6.04 |imdb = tt642245 |guests = James Paradise David Dario Bert L. Cook B.T. Taylor Tommy Perna Christian Guzek |taping = September 6, 1991 |airdate = September 29, 1991 |writers = Allan Davis |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "If Al Had a Hammer" |next = "Looking for a Desk in All the Wrong Places" }} Cheese, Cues and Blood was the fourth episode of Married... with Children, also the 109th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Allan Davis, the episode originally aired on the FOX network, premiering on September 29, 1991. Synopsis Al begins to suspect that Kelly is selling her body for sex (with Jefferson as her pimp) when she begins earning a lot of money. But when Al discovers that Kelly and Jefferson are betting on pool games for cash at a local pool hall, Al sells his blood to get in on it. Storyline Kelly earns a quick $1,000 at hustling pool to buy a gown for the local Miss Cheese competition, and a suspicious Al is out for blood, mistakenly thinking that Kelly is into prostitution. A suspicious Al follows Kelly one night to the competition when she goes out, dressed in a short and tight leather dress, and discovers that she's making the money by using her heretofore unknown talent for hustling pool. Al is about to yank her out of the pool hall when the local pool shark plops down $10,000 and says he can "beat any girl in the house!"Al is then is out of blood when he sells his to get Kelly and manager Jefferson the money for a major pool game bet. Recutting cast/Guest stars ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *James Paradise as Slick Stick Jackson *David Dario as Doug *Bert L. Cook as James *B.T. Taylor as Adam *Tommy Perna as Tony (as Tom Perna) *Christian Guzek as Kid Quotes Notes Trivia *As of this episode, Kelly is still the reigning Miss Weenie Tot. She had won the title in season 5's Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers *All of the seemingly difficult shots that Kelly made on camera actually used dead combos, which made the shots next to impossible to miss. *Kelly-ism for this episode: "A dollar short and a week late" instead of "A day late and a dollar short" *When Marcy mentions that Kelly could be working "...as an opening act for MC Hammer...", she is referring to the musician known for his hit "U Can't Touch This" and had been previously referenced on MWC during season 5. *While watching the game, Al starts singing the opening theme for the TV series "Flipper" Goofs *When Al grabs Jefferson and slams him onto the pool table, Jefferson's hat falls off. After Kelly explains that it was her idea to hustle pool, the camera cuts back to Al and Jefferson, who is now wearing his hat. *When Al slams Jefferson onto the pool table, there is a purple pool in the middle of the table. When the camera cuts back to Al and Jefferson, the original ball disappears and an orange ball is now near Jefferson's hand. Finally, when Jefferson tries to get up before Al throws a ball on his head, the orange ball disappeared and a red ball is now on the table close to the middle of the table again. *When Al finds out that Kelly is at the pool hall, he walks over to the front door at the Bundy residence and rips it off its hinges. After the door is gone, through the front window you can see a duplicate front door laying in the garage. External Links * *''Cheese, Cues and Blood'' on Bundyology *''Cheese, Cues and Blood - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#109 Cheese, Cues and Blood'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Al's Dream